Just An9ther Day Avway
by Stuck-In-A-Dreambubble
Summary: Just a little CroKri I came up with. Nothing inappropriate, just fluff. Maybe hints of other pairings. Rated T for language of characters further on. Humanstuck
1. Getting Ready

_**Your name is KANKRI VANTAS and you CLAIM to be a celibate. But you are starting to DOUBT it.**_

I was walking to school my usual hour of the morning. It was probably around five thirty when I opened Pesterchum. I look and see the usual names pop up. Only chum was online. The violet name blinked on my laptop. **Cronus Ampora**. I log into a chat with him.

CA: hey chief

CG: Hell9 Cr9nus.

CA: funny seeing you on at this time

CG: I am always up at this time.

CG: H9nestly, I am surprised seeing y9u 9n.

CA: couldnt sleep last night

CA: you gettin ready for school?

CG: Yes, I am.

CG: Are you?

CA: yep

CA: yo i gotta go

CA: see ya at school chief

CG: I guess I will

CG: 6ye

I close the website and grabbed my bag. Trying to stay quiet, I walk to the kitchen and pull toast out the toaster. It's good enough with only butter. I go to walk out the door… _What am I missing?_ I look around and try to figure it out. _My sweater._ I rush to my room quietly and grab my bright, candy-red sweater. I slip it on and walk out the door for my two-hour walk to school. Good thing I hardly talk there. I have no reason unless someone gets triggered. _Oh boy do I talk then. _

I get outside and I'm extremely glad I grabbed my sweater. It was snowing. I pull my sweater neck over my nose and continue my walk. I look over to the crosswalk and see it's clear. I jog across.

I am making my way to the one place not safe to me. **Highschool.**


	2. Is This Reely Happening?

I get to the school and see the familiar sight of a 1957 Chevy parked by the gate. I feel my face heat up as I stare at it. _Am I blushing?_ I look in the window of an empty car and pull my sweater down. _Oh gog. Why am I blushing? There isn't a reason to blush. I'll just say it's the weather making me rosy cheeked._ I pull the neck back up and walk inside in hopes to cover the blush… erm… flushed cheeks from the weather and warm up. What happened after that, I didn't expect.

School doesn't truly start for an hour. Why is he here already? Oh. I am such an idiot. I just looked at his car.

I get inside and go to my usual corner to see none other than Cronus Ampora himself. He isn't hard to miss. _Popular, has the style of a Greaser, captain of the swim team, actually pretty cute…. cute? No! I did not just think that…! _

I physically facepalm. _He saw me. _He walks over to me and I feel my face heat up again. _Weather…_

"Hey, Kani, babe" He says in a way only he can. I could have melted there on the spot. _Wait what? Why? I am a celibate. There is no way…._

"Hello, Cronus. I have told you to please not call me 'Babe' as it could be triggering to others." He chuckles. "Did I say something funny?" He stops but still has a smirk on his face. "No. I just like your wvoice~" My face heats up again. "Avw~ Are you blushin' ovwer me?" _Am I? Gog no. Not me. _"Actually, Cronus, it is the weather causing my face to be this shade." My voice partial muffled from my sweater.

I see and feel him looking me over. "VWhy are you covwered in so much snow?" I brush myself off. "I walked." He looked surprised. He went to ask another question when I walked calmly around him and sat in my corner. It was warm and I felt the snow melting off of me and soaking into my sweater's material. It sent chills down my back.

I look down in time to feel warmth against my side. My eyes wander to the side to look at the person without me turning my head. _Cronus? Doesn't he have some girl to hit on? _My face is flushing again. _For the third time? Why? _"Hey, chief. How far is your house from here?" _Why would he want to know? Well… It would be rude not to answer… _"Oh. About a two hour walk here." He puts his arm around me and I tense up. "Don't worry, babe. It's just to warm you up." _It is warming me up… Mostly my face… _"So do you mind if I give you a ride?" I snap out of my thoughts. "Excuse me, could you please repeat?" I look up a little. His white shirt clung to him after he held me by my sodden sweater. "I vwas vwonderin if I could give you a ride so you could stay out the snowv...?" _Just accept it. He's being nice._

"Sure." I jot down my address and hand it to him. _What did I just get myself into?_


	3. 6ell Please Ring

He wouldn't move. Cronus, captain of the swim team, quarterback of the football team, player, jokester, all the above, was holding me around the shoulder, not letting me move. His shirt clung to his toned body. _It makes sense with all the sports he does._

I glance at him. _He's smirking. Why is he smirking?_ He squeezes my shoulders. I tense up and he chuckles again. _What does he find so funny? _I look up at him and our faces are inches apart. _He was waiting for this..._

Cronus smirked down at me and went to close the space but I tucked my head into my sweater. "C-Cronus….! You know I am a celibate…! And that could be triggering to others….!" My face was bright red, though he and the people looking on couldn't see. _Thank gog… Wait. This time I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? _

I push his arm off and scoot further into my corner. I felt safe here.

He didn't move until the bell rang for us to go to homeroom. That was the longest hour of my life with him not moving.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my class. He walked beside me the whole way. This was actually odd behavior for him. He's a jock and I'm a nerd. Oops. My bad. That could be triggering to use those words.

I make it to my class and we split, but not before he tried to kiss me again. He was immediately rejected. _I am a celibate. Why won't he understand that? _Then it hit me.

_No… There's no way… Could it? No…._

_**Cronus Ampora likes me… And not as a joke….**_


	4. Meet The J9ck

**== BE THE GREASER**

Your name is CRONUS AMPORA and you have a total crush on a guy that WON'T accept any of your ADVANCEMENTS.

I can't sleep. His face is stuck in my mind. _Gog… I think I'm in love… _Who am I kidding? I AM in love. _Too bad he's a celibate… _I'll have to change that.

Today is the day I show I like **him **and not anyone else. He walks, right? Yeah. I'll give him a ride if it's too far. He'll fall for me in no time.

Now what do I do if he still turns me down? Crap… I didn't think this fully through… Oh well. I better check Pesterchum. Hey! Speak of the little guy~

Kani is online~

We have our conversation and I feel my heart skip a beat. _That's it. It's official. He's the one._

**Authors Note: I'm aware this chapter is the shortest. The rest will be longer, I promise. It was just a short introduction to Cronus's thoughts and why all this is happening in the first place. The rest of the chapters are only Kankri's point of view. ^w^ -HomestuckShipper**


	5. Alm9st 9vwer

Classes go by a bit too quick for my comfort. Before I know it, it's time for lunch. I was in the middle of my half of a project that we would be teaming up with another class for. The subject was dress code and it was a debate. The partners were already pre-picked. We won't find out until a couple of days before we present… in front of the whole school….

Partners were given a side to debate. Thankfully, my group got against the idea of uniforms. That is why we must explain why it is a bad idea for uniforms and so on. _I would have been fine with explaining either way but this is easier. _

I walk into the cafeteria and get my lunch. After paying for it, I looked for a spot to sit. _A quiet table where no-one is talking? Maybe I'll sit alone. _My thoughts were broken by the voice I hoped (secretly) I wouldn't hear again until at least tomorrow.

"Hey chief! Ovwer here!" I look and see Cronus waving me over. A couple of his friends were sitting around him. _Including the one I thought he had a crush on, Meenah Peixes. _I slowly made it over and sat down quietly beside him. _Why did I sit by him? There are other seats still around..._

Again he interrupted my thoughts by speaking. "Is your class doing a project vwhere you partner up vwith someone from another class?" I look up at him and nod. "But the partners are already chosen." He smirked. _Why is he smirking? _"I peeked at the teach's board~" _He sounds a bit too happy about that… _"Hm?" He looked me right in my eyes. His light-purple orbs staring right through me. "He partnered us together~" _What? _My heart stopped. I look back at him and saw the complete truth in his eyes. "My reason against it is your svweater~"

One of the girls at the table nearly squealed. I then realised I was blushing and I could not use the weather as an excuse. "I ship it sooo hard!" she almost yelled. "Shipping people can be triggering and not only that but I am a celibate and-" "Blah blah blah. Cod you talk alot. I don't even get why he's into you. You ain't even popular!" the one I thought he liked snapped. "Vwell you just talked a whole lot more than him." Cronus was defending me. _Cronus… was defending me?_

"I would like you to know that I also do not know why he is into me. And again, I am a celibate." The snarky one stood up in rage and stormed out of the cafeteria. Cronus stayed by me, laughing at her outburst.

The bell rang and we dispersed. My last two classes and I'd walk home. Well, after picking up my little brother, Karkat, that is. We were exact opposites but could almost be mistaken for twins. Our dad was mostly out on mission work and that left me in charge of him. I don't really care, though. I'd never say it to his face, but I don't want to be anything like him.


	6. 9nward

I got Karkat and headed for the doors. That's where I saw him. Cronus Ampora. He was waiting for me like he said, which I did not expect. "Hey, chief!" He called, a wide smile on his face. "Hello, Cronus. This is my brother, Karkat." Cronus almost stopped smiling but waved at Karkat anyways. "Nice to meet you..." He said awkwardly, not expecting me to have a brother, obviously. "Nice to- ... meet you, too." Karkat said with a pause.

He probably didn't want me to go into another rant on how his choice of words could be triggering to others. He had already heard the same thing with different words three times this week. Karkat should know by now that it is extremely rude and actually one of my own triggers, yet he will curse anyways. I always found it hilarious when he and father would get in fights and then see their faces go from anger and annoyance to just plain begging me to stop. Anyways, back on topic...

Cronus put an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me out. "C-Cronus...!" He chuckled. "You know... I'll just catch a ride with Gamzee and Tavros... " Karkat said and hurried off. I wished he hadn't. Now I was alone with Cronus.

We went to his car with me hiding my face in my sweater. There were snickers behind me. It was probably some other goons laughing at the fact I was a "nerd" with a "jock". I sighed and got in the car. This is going to take forever and I know it.


	7. I sh9uld have stayed at sch99l

The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Cronus looked at me in the midst of the silence. "So... Chief... Do you like Grease?" He asked awkwardly. I shifted in my seat. "Well, it isn't healthy for you...-" I was caught off by him chuckling. "What did I say...?" The heat rose to my face. "Nothin'. It's just that Grease is a movwie." "Oh?" "A musical, actually." He kept his eyes on the road and reached for the glove box in front of me.

I squeaked and scooted back in the seat. He chuckled and grabbed a CD. "I ain't plannin' nothin'. Don't vworry." And with that, he put the CD in the player. He pulled onto a side road and glanced at me as the music started. He had this cute- _No don't say that _\- smile and started singing with it.

"I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the povwer, you're supplying  
It's electrifying!"

I blushed as he glanced at me. _God... Why me? _ He continued to play songs until we reached my home, or, as Mituna and his family called houses, hive. "Thank you for the ride, Cronus." I said as I exited the car. "No problem, chief~ Any time~" He stayed in the driveway until I made it inside. A slower song came on and he kept his eyes on me and the road until he was on the road completely.

I regretted going inside, though, because Karkat had Gamzee and another friend of his, Nepeta, over. They were all sitting by the window the whole time. "Flushed miracles~" Gamzee slurred. "Flushed miracles" is what he called it when someone had a crush. Nepeta giggled. "AC says she pawsitively ships it~" She uses cat puns like her older sister, Meulin.

I hid my face from them and trudged upstairs to my room. I slipped off my sweater and flopped on the bed, extremely tired.


	8. N9t the Night I VWas Expecting

Sleeping was hard as my mind flipped to Cronus every chance it had. I tossed and turned, never comfortable, apparently. I got up and walked into the kitchen quietly to see if it would clear my mind.

"What are you doing up?" Karkat asked in his usual tone. "I couldn't sleep…." I was still groggy. Karkat made a small noise I'd guess was a snicker (or as close to you get from Karkat). "What's so…. Funny...?" My voice was a little slurred. Karkat rolled his eyes. "You. You can't even open your eyes fully in the kitchen light." I didn't realize I had been squinting.

"Well…. I'm not used to the light…. like this… at this…." I paused, trying to think of the word in my tired state. "Hour? Time?" Karkat sounded annoyed. Possibly because of me not knowing and taking forever. "Uh… Yes. Hour…" What's he doing up…? I blinked a few times and finally asked. "Why are you up…? You have school tomorrow…" "Yeah and so do you. And I'm always up at this time. I hardly ever sleep." I'll have to get him some sleep medication on the way home. "... Hey… Karkat… How do you sleep when you do...?"

Then he did the one thing I was hoping he wouldn't. "I'll tell you if you say what's keeping you up." "Nothing. I just can't sleep." I felt my voice crack. I have always been a horrible liar. "Liar. Who are you thinking of? Or can I guess that guy… Cronus, I think, was his name….?" I knew my face was lighting up bright red slightly. "N-No." Well I'm a genius for stuttering and blushing.

Karkat smirked. "I'm telling Nepeta." I knew I was dead.


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys**

**thank you for all your support on my first fanfic**

**I am trying to update more so I apologize for the wait**

**I would love a PM or two for ideas or just saying favorite parts**

**Thanks again**

**=Stuck-In-A-Dreambubble**


	10. I need sleep

After that troublesome night, I woke early and Karkat was actually smirking.  
"Hold on, Meulin. Can I speak to Nepeta?" _No no no no no no...! He's actually doing it...! _I ran to get the phone but he held it away. "Karkat Vantas...! Give me the phone this ins-" I was interrupted by a tired voice. "Yes, Karkitty...?" "Hey Nepeta you have a new ship sailing." I could hear the younger Leijon wake up more and nearly scream. "Really?! Which one?!" I heard thumping from the other side as proof she was jumping up and down. "You know what you said the other day?" "OH MY GOG YOUR BROTHER?!" I heard Meulin's distant yell. "IS IT CRONUS?!"  
I wanted to hide. There was nowhere to hide. I ducked into my sweater and walked to the door. "You've never been wrong about a ship, Nepeta." With that, Karkat hung up.  
I didn't complain as I walked out the door and said man was waiting for me an hour later. "So, chief, vwhen are vwe going to vwork on that project?" I was distracted, still thinking what Karkat did. He snapped his fingers. "Helllloooo? Earth to Kanny." I snapped back to where I was. "Oh. Today after school is fine." I just wanted to stay away from home for a bit. _AND NOT TO SPEND TIME WITH CRONUS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. I AM A CELIBATE._


	11. The Pr9ject

After texting Karkat the plan (and being mocked for my crush _that I TOTALLY_ _DON'T have_), I went on with my normal (well as close to normal as you get in my case) school day. Meulin freaked out a few times every time I sat beside Cronus.  
After the day ended, I walked with Cronus like it was nothing. _Which it was nothing._ He put on the same song as the first time I was with him. His smile widened as I started singing along. By the time we made it to his house (which was huge and further from the school than mine), we were both singing along to every song on the disk.  
He led me inside to and up to his room. It was quite large and had a slightly darker shade of purple than his eyes as the wall color. A soft, dark-grey carpet covered the floor. Cronus sat on his king-sized bed and pat the spot beside him. I hesitated then sat beside him.  
"So, chief, vwhat are vwe going to say?" "Well mostly, I believe we should mention a uniform limit our freedoms. We are in high school. getting ready for the real world. Most of our jobs won't have a uniform unless it is only for a short time. After work, we would go back to regular clothes. And I would like to point out most girls would not appreciate how tight the shirts are, even before being tucked in, and-" Cronus cut me off. He held up a paper that had every word I said. _He had been taking notes... _"You do talk a lot." I blushed but tried to scowl. _That was rude. _"I didn't mean it that vway, chief." I saw him blushing_. Why is he blushing? Did I hurt his feelings? Trigger him? Embarrass? _He spoke again after a semi-awkward silence. "I just found your wvoice cute... Meenah said you talked a lot... I didn't beliewve her..."  
My cheeks flushed bright red. "C-Cronus... I... I don't know what to say..." For what felt like the first time in my life, I was lost for words. I looked away, flabbergasted.

I felt Cronus move closer. "Kanny?" I looked over to see he was **extremely** close. Before I could look away, he planted a kiss on my lips. My eyes grew wide and my face darkened. _Don't pull away. _I closed my eyes and kissed back. He held my hand.  
There was a knock on the door but we brushed it off. "Cro? You'vve been quiet for a wwhile... Dad told me to check- WWHAT THE FUCK?!" Cronus broke the kiss, stood up, and stormed over to his brother in one swift move. He was whispering but I heard him. "Do **NOT** tell Dad you tvwirp!" His brother smirked. "Or wwhat?" "I'll tell Meenah about your 'little' crush on her sister, Eridan." Eridan gaped like a fish. "Y-You wwouldn't dare!" "I vwould." There was a dangerous glint in his eye. I honestly felt nervous for the younger Ampora.  
Heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs. Both boys fell silent. "Eridan. Leavve your brother alone. Vwhy are you evven screamin'?" Their father stood in the doorway. Two scars running down his scold even more terrifying. His eyes fell right on me. "Cro. Vwho is this?" Eridan smirked and Cronus went pale. "Just the guy Cro wwas mackin' on." Cronus looked faint. Their father glared.  
"Eridan. Your room. Nowv. Cronus. Take him home." Cronus nodded and grabbed my hand, immediately dropping it as we passed his father. I heard him mumble something about my father. "Simon's boy. Of all the evver fuckin' people."  
As soon as we were out the door, Cronus grabbed my hand inhumanly tight. "I'm sorry, chief... I didn't knowv my dad vwas home..." I just nodded. We got in the car in complete silence. "Chief... Talk to me..." I just shook my head. "Please..."  
I bit my lip. Tears pricked my eyes. "Y-You kissed me... A-And I kissed b-back... I-I've heard of what you do to girls... A-And one other g-guy... Y-You're just going to use me..." We showed up at my house and I wiped my eyes before getting out and running to the door.  
I fumbled with my keys and dropped them before feeling a presence behind me. "Kanny... You're different... I... I actually lowve you..." I looked up at him. _I think it's time to stop being a celibate. _I tried to kiss his cheek, missing by a few inches. He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion I thought my heart would explode.  
The door had opened at some point during that time. We were snapped back to reality by two squealing Leijons. Cronus broke and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kanny." He walked to his car, driving off and leaving me flushed on my doorstep.  
That was when Karkat pulled me inside by my collar.


	12. Author's Note 2

Yeah chapter 9 was the longest. I just really wanted to write. Spoiler alert. Dualscar, or David in this, hates Signless, or Simon, because of the society they live in. it will all be explained in the next chapter.

Anyways. Love your comments and reviews. Please feel free to fangirl/fanboy. Do not be ashamed. SCREAM IN THE REVIEWS. Thanks for your support guys~

== Stuck-In-A-Dreambubble


	13. Explanation

I feel as though I should have mentioned this all in the beginning... You see, our society from the highschool's perspective is all equal; really it's the opposite... #TW: #This may be a while  
The first thing to say is that we have different ranks in our "planet", as they call it. What our district is really called depends on the generation. The guardians and youngest are to call it "Alternia", for we are different from the rest of the world. The teens have decided, with help from the girl of highest rank, that we shall call the district "Beforus". For it is our solemn duty to put the "planet" before us in case of emergency.  
The ranking ranges depending on when the person is born and what gender. Most of the higher ranks are male, but the highest is a family of females. Our ranks are to be by astronomical signs used in the west, not east. The English Zodiacs. The highest rank is the Pisces, of course. That would make Aries the lowest... At least it is supposed to be like that. You see, my father, Simon, hates the ranking and believes we should be equal and not judged by the color our sign gives us. Simon, whom I do not wish to call father because I want nothing to do with him or death would surely come, made our family the lowest of the low.  
The ranks are marked with colors. The Aries, or Megido family, are burgundy; thus, the Pisces, or Peixes family, are marked with fuchsia. The Nitrams: Light brown, Captors: Mustard yellow, Leijons: Olive green, Maryams: Jade green, Pyropes: Teal, Serkets: Cerulean, Zahhaks: Navy Blue, Makaras: Eggplant, Amporas: Lilac. This is moving up the hierarchy. Below the Nitrams are the Megidos, and above the Amporas are the Peixes. You may be wondering where my family, the Vantases, are. Exactly. With Simon going out and preaching against the higher levels, we were kicked off the list with the color of candy red. The very color of my sweater I wear out of spite. We are supposed to be between the Captors and Leijons at lime green.  
The reason Mr. David Ampora mumbled he hated my father was because he is the one that has to kill him. And after Simon, it'll be Karkat... Then me... And all allies of Simon. Porrim, Mituna, and Meulin don't know their parents are with Simon... I just hope they find out on time so they can get away... Miss Dolores was so nice... She's like our adoptive grandmother. She adopted father when he was a child. That technically makes the Maryam sisters our aunts. And then there's Ms. Decca, whom Karkat likes to call "mom" every now and then. Added to them, plus Simon, is Mr. Psi. He's pretty "cool" but overall sassy.  
The highschool was built for the teens and it was even named "Beforus High". We are taught the basics until seventh period where we learn our place and rank in society. Most of us know it already, but it shows us what to do after we graduate. I usually just skip or sneak to the Lime. Our younger siblings don't go through this. They learn from us and our parents. Well, by that I mean that they take the trait that is not shown in the teenager. Father was passive-aggressive. While I am passive, Karkat is aggressive. Mr. Ampora is a tough man with a very small soft side. Cronus got the soft side and Eridan took the rest. It works like that for the rest. Gosh, especially the Peixes. Meenah acts just like their mother, Mistress Connie, while Feferi is looked down on by them because she has a crush on a Captor and hates the hierarchy.  
I don't believe I have left anything out. Sorry for consuming your time.


	14. Author's Note 3

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long I've been in the midst of moving in, getting dumped, yada yada yada, the whole nine yards. The next chapter will be out shortly; I've also been having technical issues with my laptop and the "8ik," row. I plan to have the next chapter up in a week.


	15. Karkat please

As the next day came around, Cronus was waiting outside per usual. I was heading to the door, putting my sweater on, when Karkat stopped me and walked outside to the waiting man.  
"Leave." Karkat was always on the rude side, in my opinion, but this was beyond him. "VWhat do you mean, chief?" I went to the door. "Don't 'chief' me. I don't want you or your fucking high level family near my brother." I gaped in shock. Karkat was scared for me. I walked out to the car. "Hey, Kanny b-" Cronus stopped. "Do you still vwant rides or are you going back to vwalking?" I looked between Karkat and him. "I'll still accept your rides, thank you." I shooed Karkat avway and got in the car.  
"Heh. Lucky you got a brother like that, babe..." Cronus pulled out the drive with Karkat shooting venom daggers at him with his eyes.  
I was nervous for the day...

I know it's short I've been busy for a while but I should be on more. School -n- Anyways, if you guys have any ideas or anything just check out my profile for everything. I've been having writer's block.


	16. notice-sorry

to all my lovely readers,

i'm sorry i have writers block and am also drifting from the ship. i'm ending the story because it's obvious they hook up and i just can't continue on with how my grades are going. i'll be writing other stories, though so please do not fright. i only ask that you would please look into the others or pm me ideas for another. i am sorry. i will be on quotev and other media mentioned in my about but that is about it. there will be a quiz on my quotev of a new book/story i'm writing with the characters being ocs. again i am sorry and i let you all down. my stories are going from fandom so i will probably post two stories and then be done on here.

== Stuck-In-A-Dreambubble


End file.
